Merchants
Merchants produce most of the income in the game. Most merchants take a few hours before they are ready to collect from. Merchants can be upgraded using Pearls, Sapphires, Emeralds or Black Pearls. LT = Available for a Limited Time Anything with 2 or 3 at the end means the name it not yet finalised LE = Limited Edition (Limited Number Available) ' ' Likeable Street Fair is a gift by the company. Merchants available for coins: A''' *Anchor Maker *Apple Orchard *Axe Maker '''B *Bakery *Banana Plantation *Barrel Maker *Blacksmith *Boat Merchant *Bookseller LT *Brick Maker *Bridge Maker *Brown Sugar Maker *Butcher Shop LT C''' *Candle Maker '''LT *Cannery *Cattle Ranch *Chest Maker LT *Chicken Farm *Coal Mine *Cocoa Merchant LT *Coconut Milk Vendor *Coffee Plantation *Copper Mine *Cot Maker LT *Cotton Farmer D''' *Dairy Farm *Dress Maker '''E *Eggplant Farmer F''' *Fishing Pond *Flagmaker '''LT G''' *Globe Merchant '''I *Ice Seller *Iron Mine LT K''' *Kite Maker '''LT *Knitter LT L''' *Lamp Post Maker *Lantern Maker '''N *Net Merchant LT *Nickel Mine O''' *Orange Grove '''P *Parchment Craftsman *Pig Farm *Pumpkin Farm R''' *Rice Farm *Rope Maker *Rose Merchant '''S *Sail Maker *Shoe Maker *Smoked Fish Merchant *Soap Maker LT *Spice Seller' LT' *Spring Water Merchant *Statue Maker *Stone Quarry *Sugar Mill T''' *Telescope Maker '''LT *The Crafting Workshop *The Forge LT *Tuna Merchant W''' *Water Mill *Weaver *Wheat Farmer *Woodcarver '''LT *Wool Blanket Merchant name not yet finalised *''Bakery 2'' *''Barrel Maker 2'' *''Basket Weaver 2'' *''Blacksmith 2'' *''Brick Maker 2'' *''Chicken Farm 2'' *''Copper Mine 2'' *''Cotton Farmer 2'' *''Nickel Mine 2'' *''Quarry 2'' *''Shipwright 2'' *''Statue Maker 2'' *''Bakery 3'' *''Blacksmith 3'' *''Chicken Farm 3'' *''Copper Mine 3'' *''Cotton Farmer 3'' *''Nickel Mine 3'' *''Quarry 3'' Merchants available for rubies: A''' *Art Merchant *Artisan Shipwright '''B *Basket Weaver *Bean Farmer *Bee Keeper *Bull Farmer LT *Buoy Maker C''' *Cake Maker *Cannon Maker *Canoe Carver '''LT *Cart Maker *Chair Maker *Coconut Plantation *Compass Maker Merchant *Crab Shack *Crude Oil Rig LT D''' *Dark Tavern '''LT *Drum Maker LT E''' *Emerald Mine '''F *Fence Builder *Fireworks Vendor LT *Fish Market G''' *Garnet Mine '''LE *Glass Bead Blower LE *Glass Maker LE *Goat Merchant LT *Gold Idol Artisan L''' *Linen Artisan *Llama Farm Merchant *Lumber Mill *Luxury Chicken Farm '''M *Mask Maker LT N''' *Nutmeg Trader '''LT O''' *Olive Oil Artisan '''LT P''' *Pauline Revere's Stable '''LT *Papaya Merchant LT *Pea Farm LT *Peanut Farm LE *Pearl Jeweler *Pirate's Inn LT *Precious Opal Merchant *Premium Bean Farm *Premium Corn Field R''' *Rare Rock Quarry *Rum Maker '''S *Saddle Maker *Sapphire Mine *Sheep Farm LE *Ship's Wheel Merchant *Shuriken Merchant LT *Silver Mine *Spindle Maker LT *Spyglass Artisan *Sword Maker T''' *Tavern *Tobacco Farm *Tuna Merchant '''W *Wheel Maker *Wig Maker LT Reward Merchants: A''' *Armory '''LT C''' *Cheese Maker '''LT *Cinnamon Bun Shop *Corset Maker LT *Curiosities Shop LT H''' *Hot Air Balloon Salesman '''LT *House Builder LT J''' *Jewelry Peddler '''L *Likeable Street Fair M''' *Marzipan Shop '''LT T''' *The Orchid Grower '''LT *Turkey Farm LT Crafted Merchants: *Carpenter *Potter Category:Pages of Interest